Henge!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: UA! Sejam bem vindas, senhoritas! Nesta bela mansão, quatro garotos ocupam seu tempo transformando moças feias e problemáticas em belas e elegantes garotas! Vamos entrar na brincadeira? FICHAS ENCERRADAS! Masc. e Fem.É com a Akatsuki, viu? 8D EDIT...
1. Prólogo

**Henge!**

**MODELO DE FICHA:**

**-Nome:**

**-Idade:**

**APARÊNCIA FEIA:**

**-Carac. Físicas:**

**-Carac. Psicológicas:**

**APARÊNCIA BELA:**

**-Carac. Físicas:**

**-Carac. Psicológicas:**

**Algo a acrescentar?:**

**USEM AS DUAS FICHAS: A FEIA E A BELA!!!!!!!! Senão, não posso colocar na fic... n.n Façam a aparência feia e a bela. n.n Tipo um antes e depois...8D **

**ATENÇÃO:** Nessa fic não haverá romance entre os garotos e suas clientes. Caso queira fazer pares depois, abrirei fichas para pares.

**(CRÉDITOS: Masashi Kishimoto e Mari Sushi)**

**EPÍLOGO**

**Japão – Tóquio**

**0o0**

_Sejam bem vindas, senhoritas!_

_Nessa mansão dos sonhos, emanando um forte aroma de rosas, moram quatro belos, brilhantes e estonteantes garotos..._

_No enorme jardim, esses seres descansam, depois de um dia cheio como veteranos do colegial!_

_Cansados... mas prontos para transformar a próxima garota que bater em suas portas..._

Toc, toc, toc...

**Itachi, Sasori, Deidara e Hidan: **SEJA BEM-VINDA, SENHORITA!

**Sôji:**Olá, rapazes. n.n Infelizmente, sou eu.

_Sôji, o carteiro, é o melhor companheiro dos quatro, além de mandar garotas para eles._

**Deidara:**Sôji-san! Tem carta pra mim? 8D

_Deidara, o primeiro que apresentaremos, é o mais Lolito. Possui um brilho alegre e sedutor, que é ajudado pelos seus longos cabelos louros e sedosos, presos em um bonito rabo-de-cavalo alto._

**Sôji:**Sim, é da sua tia. n.n

**Deidara:**X.X

**Hidan:**Ahá! Ainda recebe carta da titia, Dei? xD

_Hidan, o segundo, tem um aspecto selvagem e muito sexy. Ele deve ter plena consciência de que é sexy, pois, com o seu poder de sedução, consegue fazer uma garota cais aos pés dele em menos de meia hora. _

**Deidara:**Melhor do que receber cartinha da avó, né?

**Hidan:**...

**Sasori:**Parem com isso, vocês dois. ¬¬

_Sasori, o terceiro. Sua aparência varia entre a selvagem e a fria. Interessa-se somente no que faz ele sair ganhando. Faz todas as garotas desmaiarem quando afasta os cabelos ruivos enquantoe stá lendo. Seu poder sedutor vai além, mas tem preguiça de usá-lo..._

**Deidara:**Saso-danna maaaaau! ó3ò

**Sôji:**Não briguem... n.n'''

**Itachi:**Sôji-san, obrigado por sempre trazer as cartas. **–Sorriso brilhante-**

_Por último... Itachi, o líder. O homem do desejo de toda e qualquer garota. Suas habilidades fazem as garotas caírem na tentação em poucos segundos... sua beleza é fria, mas altamente eficaz. Seus longos cabelos castanhos ficam sempre presos a um rabo de cavalo baixo. Vamos dizer que é um profissional em etiqueta..._

**Sôji:**Que nada, Itachi-kun. n.n É sempre um prazer. Bem, tenho que ir.

**Meninos:**Arigatou. n.n

_E, juntos, essas quatro beldades arrasadoras de corações dedicam seus esforços na transformação de moças feias em garotas belas..._

_Por acaso, você seria uma delas? O que está esperando! Sôji é fácil de ser encontrado.._

**0o0**

**Sasuke:****-Terminando de ler o panfleto-** Que patético. ¬¬ **-Joga fora-**

**Itachi:**Tolo irmãozinho, não consegue ver a verdadeira beleza por trás desse panfleto... u.ú

**Sasuke:**¬¬'

**JAPÃO –TÓQUIO**

_**(Depois da escola)**_

Uma garota andava pelas ruas. Feia, com óculos fundo de garrafa, magrela, pele manchada e cabelos sujos, mal cuidados.

Parou, timidamente, em frente à porta de uma mansão. Havia uma plaquinha escrito "entre".

**Garota:****-Abrindo a porta-** Com licença... o///o

**Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e Hidan: **SEJA BEM-VINDA, SENHORITA!

**CONTINUA**

Comentários Finais:

OIEEE!!! Gostaram do epílogo? Espero que sim!!!!! Ah, foi inspirada em Ouran Koukou Host Club, e Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge! \o\ Quem ainda dão viu esses animes, não sabe o que está perdendo... u.u

Enfim, o modelo da ficha está acima n.n Espero que gostem e que mandem muitas fichas. n.n Ah, aceito masculinas e femininas!!!!!!

Bem, por enquanto, é só!

JA NE!


	2. Transformação Um! Parte 1

Nossa primeira parada... Colégio Yazawa, sala 3C.

Uma garota franzina observava, muito vermelha, um dos garotos dessa classe. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela segurava um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Respirou fundo, resolveu se aproximar.

**Garota: **Ka...Kaoru-kun...

Agora poderemos observar a garota melhor. Seus cabelos cacheados e mal cuidados, que chegam no pescoço, de um louro sujo e muito feio. Tinha um aspecto meio sujo, com a pele pálida e mal cuidada. Estava segurando o embrulho mal feito contra o corpo, e gaguejava ao tentar falar com Kaoru Hatori, o cara mais lindo e popular do Colégio Yazawa.

**Kaoru: ****-Olhando-a com desprezo-** Ahn?

A garota ainda não conseguia proferir as palavras que queria.

**Garota: **_(Vamos, Engge! Diga! "Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Kaoru-kun!")_ E...eu... queria...te...dar...isso...

A garota esticou seus finos braços e mostrou o embrulho. Kaoru olhou para o embrulho, olhou pra ela, e assim fez por um tempo.

**Kaoru: ****-Entre risos-** Eu não quero isso, pode ter caspas do seu cabelo misturado! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

A sala inteira riu. Ela abaixou a cabeça, deixou o embrulho em uma das carteiras e saiu correndo.

**Henge! – Capítulo 1**

**YAMADA ENGGE**

**Sôji: **Beeem! Saindo pro trabalho, pessoal! n.n/

**Chefe: **Woah! Bom trabalho! n.n

Já conhecemos Sôji, o carteiro. Ele, além de fazer seu trabalho diário, ajuda os 4 meninos radiantes a selecionarem garotas que merecem ser transformadas em belas damas. Não é um trabalho muito difícil, afinal, ele também tinha seu poder se persuasão, apesar de estar na casa dos 30...

Enquanto ele caminhava, absorto em seus pensamentos, avistou uma garota sentada, chorando, em um banco próximo à primeira casa que ele entregaria algumas cartas. Aproximou-se.

**Sôji: **Bom dia, senhorita... por que está chorando? n.n

**Garota: **Porque a vida é injusta... **–Entre soluços-**

**Sôji: ****-Sentando ao lado da menina-** Qual é o seu nome?

**Garota: **Ya...Ya...Yamada Engge...

**Sôji: **Espere um pouquinho. n.n **–Levanta do banco-**

Sôji colocou as cartas na caixa de correio e voltou a se aproximar da menina, entregando-lhe um cartão, que tinha um endereço.

**Sôji: **Siga esse endereço. **–Sorriso-** Eles podem te ajudar.

**Engge: ****-Pega o cartão-** Arigatou...quem é você?

**Sôji: **Sou apenas um simples carteiro... n.n

Sôji saiu andando triunfalmente...

**Engge: ****-Gota-**

O que restava para Engge a não ser seguir o misterioso endereço?

_(Nota responsável: Nunca siga endereços estranhos. n.n)_

_**(Mansão)**_

**Deidara: ****-De bobis na cabeça-** ITACHI! DEVOLVE MINHA CHAPINHA! Ò.Ó9

**Itachi: ****-Passando chapinha no cabelo-** Ela não é só sua, oxigenado. u.ú

**Deidara: **SEU CABELO NÃO PRECISA DE CHAPINHA! O MEU FICA PARECENDO JUBA DE LEÃO SE EU NÃO PASSAR! DEVOLVE! Ò.Ó

**Itachi: ****-Cara dramática-** Eu poderia estar roubando, matando, me prostituindo... no entanto estou aqui, humildemente usando a sua chapinha... ú.ù

**Deidara: ****-Veia na testa-** DE-VOL-VE-A-MI-NHA-CHA-PI-NHA! Ò.Ó

**Sasori: ****-Tacando uma chapinha na cabeça de Deidara-** Tome, seu escandaloso. ¬¬

**Deidara: ****-Galo na cabeça-** Ai ai ai... de quem é essa? O.õ

**Sasori: **Do Hidan. u.u

**Hidan: ****-No quarto-** CADÊ A MINHA CHAPINHA????????????

**Itachi: **Que feio, Sasori... roubar a chapinha dos outros... u.u

**Deidara e Sasori: **¬¬'

Sasori ouve seu celular.

**Sasori: ****-Atendendo-** Sôji-san? Ah, bom dia. n.n Hm? o.o Ah, muito obrigado. n.n Adeus. **–Desliga-** Ignóbeis, Sôji-san achou um passarinho perdido na rua... n.n Parece que está vindo pra cá.

**Itachi: **Como ousa me chamar de ignóbil? Ò.Ó

**Hidan: ****-Passando gel no cabelo (com a camisa aberta)-** Opa! Mais um passarinho para ser transformado em uma águia...

**Deidara: ****-Passsando a chapinha do Hidan-**

**Hidan: **ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ, SEU MALDITO! Ò.Ò **–Pula no Deidara-**

**Itachi e Sasori: **¬¬'

Agora, voltaremos à nossa convidada, Yamada Engge...

**Engge: ****-Em frente a mansão-**_( que lugar é esse? O.o)_

Engge avistou uma pequena plaquinha na porta escrito "entre". Sem hesitar, abriu a porta. Um cheiro forte de rosas invadiu suas narinas, e seus olhos com lentes verdes horríveis viram quatro jovens com sorrisos radiantes.

**Itachi, Sasori, Deidara e Hidan: **SEJA BEM-VINDA, SENHORITA! **–Sorrisos-**

**Engge: ****-Horrorizada-**_(HOSTS?O.O)_

A garota faz menção de fugir, mas a porta se fecha e é trancada sabe-se lá como. Olhou novamente para os quatro, assustada.

Hidan, com seu brilho esplendoroso, aproximou-se.

**Hidan: ****-Segurando Engge pelo queixo-** Ora, ora, temos mais um caso complicado... **–Analisando-**

**Sasori: **Hidan, não assuste a nossa cliente. u.u

**Itachi: **Sim, sim... u.ú

**Deidara: ****-Aproximando-se de Engge e analisando-a-** Complicado... complicado...

**Engge: **E...errr... O.O''''' Vo...vocês são alguma espécia de Host?????? Posso ir embora? **–Chorosa-**

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso colgate-** Claro que não, senhorita. n.n Estamos aqui para ajudá-la! Sente-se aqui, por favor... n.n/

**Engge: ****-Sentando-se a contra-gosto-**

**Itachi: ****-Segurando a mão de Engge-** Prazer em conhecê-la, sou Itachi. Ali, da direita para a esquerda, são: Sasori, Deidara e Hidan. n.n

**Engge: **Ah... prazer...sou...

**Sasori: ****-Pegando uma ficha-** Yamada Engge-san, do Colégio Yazawa, classe 3C, nº 30, rendimento mediano...

**Deidara: **Waaaaaa! ºOº Seu nome é Engge? Vou te chamar de En-chan! **–Sorriso brilhante-**

**Engge: **X.X **–Cega de tanto brilho-** Eu não sei o que querem de mim, mas eu preciso ir...!

**Itachi: **Ir para onde, Engge-chan? **–Olhar sexy-**

**Engge: **T...tenho que ir pra casa! **–Vermelha-**

**Sasori: **Engge-chan, Engge-chan, você não entendeu... **–Sorriso-** Essa será a sua casa essa semana.

**Engge: **HÃ??? O.O _(SOCORRO!!!)_ Mas...mas...mas... eu tenho pais... tenho família... e já tenho CASA!!!!!!

**Sasori: ****-Sorriso-** Quanto à isso, não precisa se preocupar. n.n

_**(Casa de Engge)**_

**Mãe de Engge: **Ah, um fax. **–Pega o folheto-**

_Querida mamãe:_

_Eu, Yamada Engge, estou cansada de reprimir o que eu sinto._

_Sim, eu me apaixonei pelo açougueiro e pretendo fugir com ele pra Iugoslávia._

_Não adianta querer me deter, mamãezinha..._

_Cansei._

_Adeus_

_Engge_

**Mãe de Engge: **O.O'''

_**(Mansão)**_

**Engge: ****-Em choque-** O que vão fazer comigo? Eu não sou saborosa, tá? **–Com medo-**

**Itachi: **Relaxe...relaxe...não vamos comer você. n.n

**Sasori: **Só queremos ajudá-la. n.n

**Engge: ****-Levantando-se bruscamente-** Me ajudar? Como, me ajudar? Eu já não tenho salvação, mesmo... não consigo fazer nada direito...

**Hidan: ****-Segurando o rosto de Engge-** Nós podemos te ajudar, se você estiver disposta...

**Sasori: **Só iremos te fazer uma pergunta...

**Itachi: **...você está feliz do jeito que está agora?

Fez-se um silêncio incômodo, quebrado pelo choro de Engge.

**Engge: **N...não!

**Meninos: **Então está decidido!

**Deidara: **Yamada Engge, nossa cliente prioritária por uma semana! n.n

**Sasori: **Espero que possamos nos dar bem. **–Curva-se-**

**Engge: ****-Curva-se-** Muito prazer...

_(Nota responsável: Não aceite propostas suspeitas tão rapidamente. n.n)_

_**(PLANO DE TRANSFORMAÇÃO DE YAMADA ENGGE – PRIMEIRO DIA)**_

**Engge: **Er... Akasuna-kun... o.o'

**Sasori: **Hm? n.n

**Engge: **Onde…estamos? O.O

**Sasori: **Numa consultório dermatológico. n.n

**Engge: **Ah...entendo... mas... x.x Tenho medo de dermatologistas...

**Sasori: ****-Ignorando-** Nós quatro sempre dividimos o trabalho. n.n Eu cuido da aparência, Hidan cuida das atitudes, Itachi cuida da educação e da etiqueta, e Deidara cuida da auto-estima...

**Engge: **Mas eu ainda tenho medo de derm...

**Secretária: **Sasori-kun, Engge-san, podem entrar agora. n.n

**Sasori: ****-Sorriso-** Arigatou. n.n

Sasori e Engge subiram para a sala do dermatologista.

**Orochimaru: **SASORI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!! **–Tenta agarrar Sasori-**

**Sasori: ****-Desviando do abraço-** Orochimaru-san, é o senhor dessa vez, hein...?

**Orochimaru: **Sim! Sim! **–Coraçõezinhos-**

**Engge: **Heh? Ele não é o dermatologista? O.o **–Assustada-**

**Sasori: **É sim, mas o dono dessa clínica tem a mania de ficar trocando de dermatologistas periodicamente... u.u Enfim... Orochimaru-san, é essa garota...

**Orochimaru: **Mas eu queria olhar a sua pele, Sasori-chan! **–Fazendo bico-**

**Sasori: ****-Olhar assassino-**

**Orochimaru: ****-Arrastando Engge-** Por aqui, menininha. n.n/ **-Coloca ela numa cadeira- **Hmmm... o.ó **–Analisando-**

**Engge: ****-Medo-**

**Orochimaru: **Esperem um pouquinho. n.n Sasori-chan, já volto. **–Manda um beijinho-**

**Sasori: ****-Com nojo-** ¬¬

Após uma consulta dermatológica bastante incomum, Engge saiu do consultório com mais de dois sacos de creme para a pele...

**Sasori: **Engge-chan, espero que não fique constrangida nos próximos dias. n.n

**Engge: **Hã? 8D

_**(PLANO DE TRANSFORMAÇÃO DE YAMADA ENGGE – SEGUNDO DIA)**_

Em frente a escola de Engge.

**Deidara: **8D

**Hidan: **8D

**Itachi: **n.n

**Engge: ****-Gota-**

Sim, Itachi, Deidara e Hidan estavam logo atrás de Engge, vestindo o uniforme de sua escola.

**Engge: **Errr... não sabia que isso incluiria vocês se metendo na minha vida escolar... **–Gota-**

**Itachi: ****-Fazendo movimentos teatrais-** Não diga isso, Engge-chan!!!! A escola é o melhor lugar para conhecê-la melhor!!!!! o/

**Engge: **Ma...ma...ma...ma... x.x

**Hidan: ****-Sorriso sexy-** Nada de "Ma"(?), tá booom?

**Engge: ****-Vermelha-** Ha...hai... x////x

Engge foi até sua classe acompanhada pelos garotos mais bonitos que já se viu... (Nota nada importante: Putx merdx, que sortuda.. ¬¬)

**Coordenadora: **Yamada-san! Quem são esses???? Eles não estão autorizados a entrar aqui!

**Itachi: ****-Sorriso-** Hora de executar o plano! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **Okay! Ò.Ó

**Engge: **Err...beeemm... eles sãoo... x.x

**Itachi, Deidara e Hidan: ****-Sorrisos ultra-brilhantes-**

**Coordenadora: **AAAAAAAARRRGH! X.X **–Ploft-**

**Itachi: ****-Limpando o suor inexistente da testa-** Quando ela acordar, não se lembrará de nada... n.n

**Engge: **u.u'

**Hidan: **Tô com fome... o.o

**Engge: **Tem uma cantina aqui... ó.ò

**Hidan: **Mas eu tô sem grana... i.i

**Deidara: **Tó. **–Entrega para Hidan 30.000 ienes (Sim, é relativamente uma quantia alta... o.o)-**

**Engge: **O.O

**Itachi: **Posso saber onde arranjou tanto dinheiro? ¬¬

**Deidara: **8D

_**(Mansão)**_

**Sasori: ****-Em estado catatônico olhando para a carteira vazia-**

_**(Escola de Engge)**_

**Hidan: **Quem vai morrer depois é você, eu não tenho nada a ver... -.- En-chan, venha comigo! n.n

**Engge: **N...NÃO! ESPERA! **–Preocupada-**

**Hidan: ****-Ignorando e puxando Engge-** Vamos, vamos! n.n/

_**(Cantina)**_

Assim que os dois chegaram na cozinha, um enorme silêncio reinou no local. Hidan se aproximou da moça da cantina.

**Hidan: **Um pão doce, por favor. **–Sorriso brilhante-**

**Moça da cantina: **Siiiiiimmmm... o///o

**Hidan: **Valeu! n.n

**Engge: ****-Atrás de Hidan-** Hi...Hi...Hidan-san... ó.ò Eu não gosto daqui...

**Hidan: **E posso saber por que? Oõ

**Engge: **É porque...

**Kaoru: **Ora ora ora... a menina-feia está aqui, pessoal! Veio espalhar sua feiúra pras outras meninas? Por favor! Temos que ter algo que presta aqui! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Todos os alunos que estavam lá começaram a rir.

**Engge: ****-Chorosa-**

Hidan olhou para Engge, para Kaoru, para Engge, etc etc etc...

E sorriu. o.o

**Engge: **o.o?

**Kaoru: **ò.o?

Hidan fez seu melhor olhar sexy e segurou Engge pela cintura.

**Kaoru: ****-Vermelho (Uia! Nem os homens resistem ao charme d Hidan... XDDD)-** Ei você... é melhor não julgar as pessoas pela aparência não, viu?

**Kaoru: **Oq...oq...oq... o.ó

**Engge: **Hidan-san, esp... **–Vermelha-**

**Hidan: **Você não deve mesmo ter nada pra fazer pra ficar chateando garotinhas inocentes… u.u Olha, se quiser deixar de ser virgem, é bom começar a mudar... ¬¬

Todos caem na risada! XD

**Kaoru: ****-Espumando de raiva, mas sai-**

**Hidan: **Vamos, En-chan. n.n **–Puxa Engge-**

_**(Corredor)**_

Hidan continuava puxando Engge pelo braço, enquanto andava rapidamente.

**Engge: ****-Com dificuldade para acompanhar-** Hidan-san... obrigada por me proteger...

Hidan pára bruscamente e se vira para encará-la.

**Hidan: ****-Sorriso-** De nada, En-chan. n.n Mas eu não posso te proteger pra sempre. n.n

**Engge: **o.o?

**Hidan: **Errr... beeeemm... onde podem estar os outros...? o.o

_**(Não muito longe dali...)**_

**Bando de meninas: **TARADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! \Ò.Ó/

**Deidara: ****-Correndo-**

**Itachi e Sasori: ****-Lendo-** u.u _(Matem ele, meninas... Ò.ó9)_

_**(5 minutos depois...)**_

**Deidara: ****-Pendurado no topo do prédio da escola-** EU ACHEI QUE ERA O BANHEIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! T.T

**Hidan e Engge: **o.o'

**CONTINUA...**

E AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, PESSOAAAAAAAALLL!!!! \o\

CRIS VOLTOU DOS MORTOOOOSSS!!!! 8DD

Bem, bem bem!!! Fiquei muito feliz com todas as fichas!!! Irei anunciar os escolhidos!!! 8D

**FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS:**

**-Yamada Engge (**Personagem muito interessante, mas não conseguir reproduzir o lado abobalhado dela, e nem sei se conseguirei, mas espero que goste, seja lá quem for o autor da Em-chan, porque eu escolho sem ver o nome... 8D

**- Utada Namie (**Me apaixonei por essa personagem! XD Queria trabalhar com uma EMO como ela!!!!!!! XD Parabéns!

**- Koori Namida (** Amei o fato dela pedir desculpas por tudo! Rendeu o capítulo inteiro! \o\

**- Nanami Okaeri (** O que posso dizer...? GENIAAAAAAALLL!!!!! XD

**- Shinhyo Aoshi (**Eu amo o Aoshi... não tem jeito.. XD

**- Mariko Tori (** Esa eu sei que é sua, Mariiii!!!! Você não tem jeito, CONTINUA ARREBENTANDO ANS FICHAS!!! XD

**- Aotsuki no Koori (** Uma simples característica dela fez ela ganhar um espaço na fic! Parabéns! Adorei! XD

BEM BEM BEEEEEEEMMM!!! ESPERO QUE TENHAM CURTIDO O CAPÍTULO!!!!

OBRIGADA!!!! JA NEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
